The Lost Symbol
by DeathSugar
Summary: [DISCONTINUED] Perjalan Luhan mencari duabelas simbol yang merupakan seripihan Roh dari Pohon Kehidupan yang terpencar untuk kembali menyelamatkan Planet EXO yang hampir musnah karena serangan dari penyihir jahat. / Fantasy / Adventure / BL / HunHan Slight KrisHan / No Bash / Death Chara
1. Chapter 1

Title : The Lost Symbol (Asaan kek judul Novel wkwkwk)

Author : _DeathSugar_

Rated : T-M

Chapter : Prologue

Coment : Author baru.. mohon kritik dan sarannya. Mohon kerjasama dan bimbingannya juga~ '3')/

**_Disclaim :_**

**_I just have the story line and dirty mind on my head -_**

.

.

.

Happy Reading~

Enjoy

.

.

Planet EXO adalah sebuah planet yang diceritakan sebagai Planet dengan keadaan yang begitu indah. Konon katanya, di Planet itu kita bisa melihat padang rumput hijau, padang pasir yang membentuk gunung-gunung pasir yang bahkan lebih indah dari padang sahara, pantai pasir putih dengan ombak yang tenang. Atau jika kau beruntung malam hari kau akan melihat langit malam dengan taburan ribuan kerlab-kerlib bintang dan kau bisa merasakan seakan kau tengah terbang disana.

Planet EXO terlihat dengan segala keindahannya. Bahkan terdengar dari belahan dunia lain. Dan itu membuat seorang Penyihir jahat mengincar keindahan itu. Penyihir itu kemudian berencana untuk menghancurkan Planet itu.

Dia datang dengan segala roh jahat yang mengabdi padanya dan kemudian berusaha menghancurkan inti dari Planet itu. Ya, Inti kehidupan Planet Exo ini berada pada Pohon kehidupan yang ada disana. Sebuah Pohon yang tidak bisa mati, sebuah pohon yang sangat indah dengan ribuah cahaya yang mengelilinginya dengan segala kenyamanan yang ia berikan untuk seluruh penghuni Planet.

Namun niat jahat penyihir itu tak bisa di cegah. Ia meracuni dan menghancurkan pohon itu. perlahan-lahan daun-daun pada Pohon Kehidupan itu berguguran. Hanya meninggalkan batang-batang gersang yang terlihat seperti tangan-tangan sakaratul maut. Hanya meninggalkan tanah gersang dan udara pengap untuk planet itu.

Sang Roh Penghuni Pohon itu kemudian memutuskan untuk membelah dirinya. Membelahnya menjadi beberapa inti yang ia yakini bisa mengembalikan Planet yang selama ini ia jaga dari kejahatan dan kekejaman Sang Penyihir.

Akhirnya, Pohon itu terbelah menjadi dua bagian. Menyebarkan segala inti planet yang semuanya memiliki kekuatan dan elemen. Dan dengan terpencarnya segala Inti itu, Planet EXO belum hancur, namun hanya menunggu ajalnya. Menanti anak yang akan lahir dengan berkat dari Roh Pohon Kehidupan yang mereka bawa. Memencar dengan berbagai tujuan..

Dan kemudian dari sinilah semua cerita ini berjalan. Perjalan melawan Sang Penyihir dan mengembalikan Planet itu kembali seperti semula dengan segala keindahan yang dimilikinya.

Sang Roh kemudian bereinkarnasi dalam sosok anak manusia yang juga membawa salah satu elemen dari kekuatannya.

Elemen kekuatan itu terpecah menjadi duabelas bagian.

· **Keyhole **

Kekuatan dengan pusaran waktu yang menyelimutinya, pemegang kekuatan ini bisa berpindah waktu dan tempat sesuai dengan kemauannya.

· **Fire **

Kukuatan dengan simbol Phoenix ini membawa elemen api dalam kekuatannya. Dan sudah bisa dipastikan pemegang kekuatan ini bisa mengendalikan api sesuai dengan kemauannya. Phoenix juga bisa diarikan sebagai lambang Ratu.

· **Water **

Kekuatan dengan lambang droplet atau tetesan air. Lain halnya dengan pemegang kekuatan api, pemegang kekuatan dengan elemen Air mampu mengendalikan air sesuai dengan kemauanya.

· **Earth **

Kekuatan dengan lambang semut ini adalah kekuatan dengan elemen tanah. Pemegang kekuatan ini bisa mengendalikan unsur dari bumi seperti tanah dan bebatuan.

· **Sun **

Kekuatan dengan lambang matahari ini membuat pemegang elemen ini bisa mengendalikan cahaya yang ada disekitarnya.

· **Wind **

Kekuatan dengan lembang pusaran angin. Pemegang kekuatan dari elemen ini membuat pemegang kekuatan ini bisa mengendalikan angin.

· **Mind **

Pemegang kekuatan ini dilambangkan dengan dua grafik yang berbeda bentuknya. 3 lingkarang tersambung dibagian atas dan bawahnya yang dibagian dalamnya terdapat sebuah lingkaran utuh yang artinya pemegang kekuatan ini bisa mengendalikan benda dengan pikirannya.

· **Dragon **

Kekuatan dengan lambang Dragon / Naga ini memiliki arti bahwa pemiliknya bisa mengendalikan api. Selain itu Naga yang merupakan lambang dari elemen kekuatan ini memiliki arti bahwa pemegang kekuatannya bisa melawan arah gravitasi sesuai dengan kemampuannya.

· **Unicorn **

Kekuatan dengan lambang Pegasus—memiliki arti kepulihan. Pemegang kekuatan dari elemen ini mempunyai kelebihan untuk menyembuhkan.

· **Time **

Kekuatan dengan lambang Hour Glass ini berarti berhubungan dengan waktu. Yang artinya si pemegang kekuatan ini bisa mengendalikan waktu.

· **Lighting **

Kekuatan dengan simbol Scorpion. Pemegang kekuatan ini bisa mengendalikan petir.

· **Frost **

Kekuatan dengan simbol Pecahan Es atau Frost. Pemegang kekuatan ini bisa mengendalikan es dan membuat sekitarnya menjadi membeku.

**xxxXxxx**

Yohooo~~

Saya Author baru kakak~ mohon bimbingannya yaaa~

Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari lagu MAMA. _

Fanfic EXO pertama saya ini.. Fanfic Action, petualangan, fantasy dan romance yang niat saya suguhin ini.. sudah ada yang pernah bikin dengan ide begini ? :/

ah mohon kritik sarannya di kolom reviewnya. _

Mohon bimbingannya~

Ah enaknya si Luhan sama Yi Fan castnya gimana ya ? :/ aku jadi ragu ini tetep dikasih nama Planet EXO atau gimana .. x''DD

20 April 2015

_DeathSugar _


	2. Chapter 2

Title : The Lost Symbol

Author : _DeathSugar _

Chapter : 1

Cast : EXO | Luhan | Kris Wu (ya karna Kris dan Luhan sudah gak di EXO lagi jadinya dibikin cast sendiri ya.)

Genre : Fantasy, Action, Violence, BL, little bit romance

Disclaim : I'm not own that boys here, I just own story line and dirty mind on my head .

Coment : HunHan is Justice ! *dikepret* mohon kritik dan sarannya~ '3')/

][ _DeathSugar _][

Kobaran api itu semakin membesar, bersamaan dengan kilatan-kilatan cahaya putih yang membelah langit. Sosok dengan tatapan mata elang itu menatap sosok yang berada dihadapannya dengan tatapan membunuh yang kuat. Pemuda dengan kobaran api yang membumbung tinggi dibelakangnya itu—tunggu—itu bukan api yang membumbung tinggi melainkan sebuah naga yang tengah terbang dengan api yang membakar seluruh tubuhnya.

Sosok dihadapannya itu hanya mengumpat pelan ketika kilatan cahaya putih miliknya dapat sosok itu hindari. Mata coklatnya berkilat kesal. Tubuhnya terasa hancur lebur, namun dirinya tidak ingin menyerah dihadapan Pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu kembali mendecih, mengusap darah yang mulai mongering disudut bibirnya. Ia mencoba kembali menegakkan tubuhnya, menjadikan tangannya sebagai tumpuan tubuhnya. Ia mendesis ketika kembali ia rasakan tubuhnya terasa sangat linu.

"tidak ingin menyerah?" pemuda dengan tatapan setajam elang itu menyunggingkan senyum tipis-yang lebih tepat dibilang sebuah seringaian-kepada pemuda yang tengah terpuruk diatas tanah itu.

Pemuda yang menumpukan tangannya itu tersenyum simpul, mencoba mengumpulkan seluruh kekuatan dan tenaga terakhirnya, membuat kilatan-kilatan dilangit yang kelabu pekat itu seakan terbelah. Suara-suara petir itu kembali saling bersautan bersamaan dengan kilatan-kilatan putir yang menyambar dan kemudian berkumpul menjadi satu.

"setidaknya.. kalau aku kalah.. aku tidak akan mati sia-sia." Pemuda berambut gelap itu kembali terbatuk, memegangi dadanya yang kembali terasa nyeri.

"kenapa tidak menyerah saja, Chen?" suara lembut itu bukan milik pemuda yang tengah melayang diatas sana. Mata beningnya menatap kearah pemuda petir itu—Chen dengan tatapan yang lembut. "ikutlah bersama kami.." ia melangkahkan kakinya, mengabaikan sambaran petir milik Chen yang seakan ingin mencegah sosok manis itu mendekat kearah Chen—yang sebenarnya terasa sia-sia. Petir Chen tidak mengenai sosok manis itu sedikitpun. Setiap petir itu menyambar dan hampir menyentuh kulit pucatnya, sebuah sekat berwarna biru menjadi pelindungnya.

Chen bisa melihat sebuah tanda ditangan pria mungil itu. Tanda itu berbeda dengan miliknya, namun Chen yakin dengan sangat, bahwa sosok mungil itu sama seperti dirinya.

Dia spesial.

Chen tersenyum simpul, ketika sosok manis itu berdiri dihadapannya. Masih memandangnya dengan lembut atau justru dengan tatapan iba? Dia menghela nafasnya berat ketika ia melihat sosok manis itu—Pemuda dengan rambut berwarna coklat caramel itu tersenyum kearahnya, mengusap pipi kanannya dengan lembut—seakan menyalurkan kehangatan dalam dada Chen. Chen tersenyum ketika melihat lengkungan tipis di bibir sosok itu, dan kemudian Chen merasa tubuhnya semakin berat dan semua terasa gelap.

Tapi sebelum Chen benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya, Chen mendengar sosok manis itu berkata, "kau tak akan merasakan sakit seperti dulu.. aku berjanji. Mari kita jemput saudara kita yang lain."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pemuda jangkung itu masih menyandarkan dirinya pada dinding gubuk tua itu. Menatap pemuda lainnya yang masih dengan telaten mengobati luka dari pemuda yang masih terpejam dengan luka pada tubuhnya itu. pemuda jangkung itu masih menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan. Ikut tersenyum ketika pemuda itu tersenyum puas setelah selesai dengan aktivitasnya menjadi tabib dadakan—pemuda manis dengan surai coklat caramel itu—mendekati pemuda jangkung yang sedari tadi hanya menatap sambil menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding gubuk itu. Tersenyum, menampilkan deretan giginya yang rapi, dan kemudian ikut membuat pemuda dihadapannya juga tersenyum.

"apa kau terluka?" Pemuda manis membuka suara. Jemari lentiknya menarik tangan kokoh itu, membawanya depan wajahnya dan kemudian menciumnya lembut. "maafkan aku.. Kris. Aku selalu merepotkanmu.."

Pemuda jangkung bernama Kris itu tersenyum, menggelengkan kepalanya singkat dan menarik tangannya yang masih dalam genggaman jemari lentik pemuda manis-dan cantik-itu. mengusap lembut surai pemuda itu dan membawanya dalam dekapannya.

"itu adalah tugasku, Lu. Tugasku adalah melindungimu."

Mencari posisi paling nyaman untuknya, pemuda manis—Luhan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "kau benar tidak terluka?"

"hanya luka ringan.. tak perlu khawatir. Bagaimana bocah petir itu?" Kris melepaskan pelukan dirinya dengan Luhan, menunjuk pemuda yang tengah terbaring tak sadarkan diri dengan bekas luka diwajahnya. Kris tertawa tertahan ketika mengingat pertarungannya dengan pemuda yang ia ketahui bernama Chen itu.

"anak itu keras kepala sekali. Seandainya ia dengan senang hati bersama kita, mungkin dia tidak akan seperti ini."

"Kau yang menghajarnya terlalu kuat Kris." Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, matanya ikut menatap Chen yang masih tertidur dan kemudian tersenyum, "setidaknya setelah ia sadar, aku bisa mengikat perjanjian dengannya."

Luhan tertawa ketika Kris memegang lengannya, "Jangan paksakan dirimu lebih dari ini Lu."

Luhan memegang tangan Kris, menurunkannya dan kemudian tersenyum lembut, "aku baik-baik saja."

Terdengar suara erangan yang membuat baik Luhan maupun Kris menoleh kearah suara tersebut. Ya, Chen tersadar. Ia mencoba untuk bangun, memegang kepalanya yang ia rasa sangat pusing, dan beberapa rasa nyeri pada tangan dan pundak kanannya. Chen menggerutu pelan, seakan ingin mengutuk dan membunuh sosok yang tengah menatap dirinya dengan tatapan yang membuatnya begitu kesal.

"kau sudah sadar?" suara lembut yang berasal dari sosok lain itu menarik perhatian Chen. Anak itu lagi, batinnya. Chen masih menatapnya, mencari sesuatu yang begitu membuatnya penasaran. Kenapa setiap serangan yang ia berikan kepada sosok manis itu tidak sedikit pun mengenainya. Chen menghela nafas, jengah. "jadi apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

"aku ingin kekuatanmu.. itu saja. Buatlah perjanjian denganku dan kita akan bersama-sama mencari teman-teman kita yang lain."

Chen hendak saja membuka mulutnya-lagi-namun sosok manis itu kembali menyelanya. "aku Luhan. Xi Luhan! Senang bertemu denganmu Chen." Sosok manis itu—Xi Luhan menyodorkan tangannya—masih dengan senyuman yang merekah sempurna, terasa hangat dan teduh,

Chen menyambut uluran tangannya, ikut tersenyum, "Chen"

"apa lukamu masih sakit?"

"masih beruntung aku tidak mati.. ya masih untung aku tidak mati..ditangan temanmu itu." ucap Chen seraya mengarahkan pandangan kesalnya pada Kris yang masih setia dengan posisi bersandarnya pada dinding gubuk itu. "Jadi perjanjian apa yang kau maksud, hm?"

"untuk mengendalikan kekuatanmu.. mungkin"

Chen hendak saja mengerakkan tangannya untuk membunuh sosok manis itu. mengendalikan kekutannya dia bilang. Yang benar saja. Chen pergi dari keluarganya untuk lari dari pemaksaan mereka akan kekuatannya. Dan kini.. sosok manis yang terlihat tak berdosa itu ingin mengendalikan dirinya? Ingin kekuatannya?

Cih, Chen tidak bisa terima.

Chen mengeratkan genggaman tangannya, menatap Luhan benci dan gemuruh di luar sana terdengar. Kris refleks menarik Luhan kebelakang tubuhnya, seakan memberikan dinding antara Chen dan juga Luhan. Kris dan Chen saling menatap sengit.

"jika kau berani melukai Luhan sedikitpun, akan kupastikan kau menjadi abu hari ini." Kris menghentakkan tangan kirinya dan seketika sebuah api menyelimuti tangannya.

Chen berdecih pelan, tersenyum malas dan berkata, "aku tidak akan pernah takut untuk menjadi abu hari ini, daripada aku hidup untuk menjadi budak seseorang.. yang tidak menginginkanku.. yang hanya ingin kekuatanku.."

"Tidak! B-Bukan begitu, Chen." Luhan berdiri disamping Kris, tangannya memainkan ujung bajunya yang terlihat peuh dengan darah yang sudah mengering, bibir bawahnya ia gigit tanda ia gugup, "bukan mengendalikan seperti yang kau kira.. aku hanya membuat perjanjian denganmu untuk melindungi dan membantuku.. membantuku mengembalikan kehidupan yang ada di Planet ini, mengembalikan kedamaiannya dan bukan kesengsaraan seperti ini. Aku membutuhkanmu untuk menemukan teman kita yang lain."

"Cih! Dan haruskan aku percaya padamu, Tuan Xi Luhan?" sinis.

Luhan menatap Chen dengan takut, masih memainkan jemari tangannya pada bajunya dan kemudian dia menatap Kris sejenak dan hanya ada sebuah anggukan dari Kris. "kau harus percaya.. aku tidak berbohong. Aku hanya ingin kau membantuku.. dan soal mengendalikan kekuatanmu itu: maksudku… itu hanya untuk mencegahmu kehilangan kendali atas dirimu sendiri, dan untuk memudahkanku untuk menemukanmu saat kau berada dalam bahaya.. hanya itu.. aku tahu perasaan terkekang dan tidak diinginkan. Aku tahu perasaan bagaimana saat kau mengalami diskriminasi dan terluka.. maka dari itu aku tidak akan melakukannya padamu.. tidak akan.."

Chen menatap Luhan dengan menyipitkan matanya, menatapnya intens dan ia tidak menemukan kebohongan dari raut wajah manis itu.. "hanya itu?"

Luhan menatap lagi dan kemudian tersenyum, "semua luka dan rasa sakitmu saat kau bertarung, aku yang menanggungnya."

Chen terkesiap, ia kembali menghela nafasnya berat, menatap Luhan dan Kris bergantian, sekarang ia tahu kenapa sosok dihadapannya itu tidak terluka sedikitpun ketika mereka bertarung tadi. Chen sadar jika petir dan badainya beberapa kali mengenai sosok tampan dihadapannya itu.

"baiklah.. aku akan membantumu.. lakukan perjanjian itu sekarang." Chen bisa melihat senyum Luhan yang merekah lebar. Mata rusanya berkilat senang. Dan untuk satu alasan, ia menambahkan senyum dan mata Luhan ada dibagian dari kesukaannya. Senyuman dan mata itu teduh dan penuh dengan kehangatan.

"Baiklah.. kau sudah siap?" Luhan memegang tangan kiri Chen, mengusap simbol scorpion di punggung tangannya, dan simbol itu berkilat, Luhan tersenyum, "mungkin akan sedikit sakit.. pertama pejamkan matamu.. dan fokuslah.. aku akan membimbingmu melalui pikiranmu.." Chen menurut, memejamkan matanya, mengabaikan tangannya yang ia rasakan tengah digenggam seseorang dengan sangat erat, dan perlahan merasakan rasa hangat yang merambat dari tangan keseluruh tubuhnya. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan hatinya terasa hangat, pikiran-pikiran tentang masa lalunya, ketika ia terabaikan, ia terluka, merasa dibuang, tidak diinginkan, penolakan dan rasa sakit dibatinnya dulu menguar layaknya sebuah roll film yang tengah diputar. Chen menengang, merasakan kekesalan yang luar biasa dalam dadanya. Kebenciannya seakan menguar begitu saja saat ia merasakan rasa hangat dalam dadanya. Seakan memeluknya dengan segala perasaan hangat yang ia rasakan, perasaannya tak lagi kesal. Ia bahkan tersenyum, dan seakan semua rasa sakit dalam hatinya menguar begitu saja.

"_Dengan nama Roh Pelindung Pohon Kehidupan_" Chen mendengar suara itu bergema dalam pikirannya, seakan menuntunnya untuk mengikutinya.

"Dengan nama Roh Pelindung Pohon kehidupan," Chen mengucapkannya,

"_aku bersedia untuk mengabdikan diriku padamu_"

"aku bersedia untuk mengabdikan diriku padamu" Chen kembali mengikutinya lagi. semakin mengeratkan tangannya yang Luhan genggam dengan erat,

_"dengan segala kekuatan yang aku miliki, dan sebagai gantinya.. lindungilah kembali aku.. aku menyerahkan kuasaku padamu.."_

"dengan segala kekuatan yang aku miliki, dan sebagai gantinya.. lindungilah kembali aku.. aku menyerahkan kuasaku padamu.." Chen kembali mengikutinya, merasakan kehangat yang luar biasa dalam dadanya, seakan menghapus semua rasa benci dan dendamnya dimasa lalu, membuat perasaannya terasa ringan, seakan ia seperti dihidupkan kembali.

"Buka matamu.." Chen perlahan membuka matanya ketika ia mendengar suara berat, tapi itu bukan suara Luhan. Itu suara Kris.

Chen penasaran, dan kemudian mendapati sosok manis itu masih mendekap tangannya dengan erat—didakupan dadanya. Chen menggernyit ketika ia melihat wajah pucat Luhan saat ini. Chen tidak lagi merasakan sakit disekujur tubuhnya, walau lukanya masih ada, tapi nyeri disekujur tubuhnya tidak lagi terasa menyiksanya.

_…. [ semua luka dan rasa sakitmu saat kau bertarung, aku yang menanggungnya. ] …._

Perkataan Luhan kembali terngiang didalam pikiran Chen. Rasa sakitnya hilang dan seseorang yang tengah dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri itu—dengan keadaannya yang pucat pasi itu, dengan Kris yang berada dibelakang Luhan, menjadikan dada bidangnya sebagai sandaran untuk Luhan.

"Apa Luhan baik-baik saja?" Chen manarik tangannya yang berada dalam dekapan Luhan dan masih menatap wajah pucat itu : khawatir.

Kris berdeham, meraih tubuh Luhan dan kemudian ia letakan kepala Luhan dipangkuannya, menjadikan pahanya sebagai bantalan kepala Luhan, dan kemudian mengusap dengan lembut rambut coklat caramel itu.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Hanya sedikit lelah… mungkin"

.

.

.

Ruangan itu pengap, gelap dan sunyi. Hanya ada beberapa garis cahaya yang memaksa masuk melalui celah-celah dalam ruangan itu. Masih pantaskah tempat itu disebut sebuah ruangan?

Ya, tempat itu pengap. Terdengar cicitan dari tikus. Bahkan tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan manusia disana.. tidak, ada manusia disana karena sosok yang tengah duduk di pojok ruangan itu—dengan memeluk lututnya erat, dengan keadaan yang begitu menyakitkan-atau bahkan bisa dibilang mengenaskan-menelungkupkan wajahnya diatas lututnya.

Beberapa kali ia terdengar seperti bergumam, menyebutkan kata, "ayah" dan "Ibu", namun gumaman itu tak lebih keras dari sebuah bisikan—dan tentu saja tidak aka nada yang mendengarnya. Kecuali tikus yang setia menemaninya.

Sosok itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada lututnya saat pintu tempat itu terdengar dibuka dari luar. Suara gemerincing rantai terdengar saat sosok yang masih memeluk erat lutut yang ia tekuk itu.

"S-siapa?"

Suara itu terdengar serak dan pelan. ada kesan terluka dan sakit dalam suaranya. Terdengar pedih. Tidak ada jawaban, hanya ada bunyi debuman benda dilemparkan, dan kemudian pintu itu kembali tertutup. Tidak ada lagi suara lain selain suara nafas yang memburu yang diiringi suara gemerincing rantai.

Ya, sosok yang sedari tadi memeluk dirinya di pojok ruangan itu sedikit menggerakkan tubuhnya susah payah. Tangannya yang kurus itu mencoba untuk merangkak, menarik tubuhnya yang terikat dengan rantai itu susah payah. Deru nafasnya beradu dengan suara gesekan tangannya dengan rumput kering yang menjadi alasnya. Tangan mungilnya menangkap benda bulat yang terasa sedikit lengket dan becek ditangannya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang ibu atau bahkan ayahnya berikan padanya untuk makan hari ini, ia mengendus benda itu terasa sedikit menyengat dan ia tahu itu sebuah semangka yang hampir membusuk.

Dalam kegelapan yang menyelimuti ruangan yang hampir menemaninya selama duabelas tahun itu, ia tersenyum. Setidaknya ayah ataupun ibunya masih peduli padanya. Memberinya sebuah semangka—yang sebenarnya sudah tidak layak untuk dimakan—namun setidaknya itu jauh lebih baik daripada tidak diberi sama sekali.

Perlahan tangan mungil nan kurus itu bergetar ketika ia mencoba untuk membuka semangka itu. Senyumnya itu semakin merekah ketika buah itu terbelah. Ia memakannya dengan lahap tanpa memperdulikan bagaimana keadaannya jika ia memakannya setelah ini.

Tidakkah ia takut sakit setelah memakan benda busuk itu?

Tidakkah ia takut keracunan dan… mati?

Mati ?

Jika boleh, sosok manis—yang masih dengan lahap memakan makanannya untuk hari ini—menjawab ia sudah lama mati: sejak ayah dan ibunya mengurungnya di ruang bawah tanah yang pengap dan menjijikan ini.

Hidup ataupun mati tak ada bedanya baginya.

Semua terasa sama saja…

.

.

.

][ _The Lost Symbol _ ][

.

.

.

"Lu… tidakkah kita berhenti sejenak? Aku lapaaaar~" sosok itu—Chen masih saja merajuk seraya memegangi perutnya yang sudah meraung-raung minta diisi. Ia lapar, tentu saja. Ia bahkan belum makan sejak tadi pagi. Ya, Chen yang tampan dan rupawan—Chen yang bilang ini—tidak makan sejak tadi malam, bukan lebih tepatnya tadi pagi. Kris hanya memberinya satu buah ubi bakar yang ukurannya hanya mampu disapa sebelah perutnya, dan itu sama sekali tidak membuatnya kenyang.

Sama sekali !

"Lu ayolaaaah~ tidakkah kau bisa lihat wajahmu terlihat pucat. Kau pasti lapar. Ya, kau pasti lapar !" Chen mendekati sosok manis itu—Luhan dengan tatapan berbinar menatap manik mata Luhan yang sedari tadi hanya tersenyum.

"Baiklah, Kris.. kita berhenti sebentar di desa dekat sini untuk makan. Aku yakin kau juga lapar." Kris hanya mengangguk patuh, dan Chen tersenyum sangat lebar, hingga kalau boleh sedikit berlebihan, Kris bisa melihat gigi Chen berkilat seperti petir miliknya. Ck.

Luhan membuka penutup kepalanya yang tersambung dengan jubahnya dan kemudian duduk di kursi yang berada diantara Kris dan Chen. Luhan memberengut lucu ketika ia melihat seorang pria tua yang mabuk mencoba pelayan kedai itu. Chen yang melihat itu rasanya ingin menguncir bibir itu dengan gaya ponytail.

"jadi pesan apa kita?" Chen membuka suara dan mengelus perutnya antusias.

"Aku mau Es serut, dua porsi." Luhan membuka suara.

"Makan?" Chen kembali menatap Luhan antusias.

"Aku kudapan manis saja.. Kue juga tidak apa.. Kau Kris?"

"Sama denganmu saja, Lu.. aku tidak lapar."

Luhan memajukan bibir bawahnya-mengejek-seakan tahu apa yang sahabatnya itu pikirkan. Kenapa Kris selalu saja mencoba menjadi dingin seperti ini, seolah ingin terlihat keren dan tidak banyak bicara. Ck., Ayolah, Luhan tahu Kris. Luhan tahu, jika Kris berkata A maka maksudnya adalah B. dan jika Kris mengatakan tidak makan berarti ya.

"baiklah.. Chen, Kris pesan Ramen dengan porsi jumbo!"

Dan Kris hanya bisa memprotes tanpa suara kepada Luhan.

Ya, mereka telah selesai dengan acara makan-makan mereka. Chen menatap bekas-bekas piring yang berada didepannya dengan senyuman yang sangat lebar. Kondisi perut memang mempengaruhi mood seseorang.

Luhan dan Chen manatap Kris dengan pandangan mata yang sama, Ya.. Tatapan mata berbinar tipikal manusia yang selalu minta di traktir dan membuat Kris hanya memutar bola matanya malas, dan kemudian beranjak dari duduknya menuju kasir. Dan senyum Chen dan Luhan semakin lebar, bukan! Bahkan sangat amat lebar.

Chen dan Luhan berdiri dari posisi mereka, keluar kedai seraya menunggu Kris selesai membayar dengan wajah yang sangat berseri-seri seperti perut mereka yang sudah tidak meronta-ronta minta dijajakan (dasar manusia tidak tahu diri).

"Kau tahu, hari ini manusia es itu akan dimusnahkan?"

"Hm.. aku sudah tahu. Lebih baik begitu 'kan? Dia itu berbahaya, bagaimana jika dia membunuh seseorang lagi?"

"bagaimana jika kita ke lapangan kota untuk melihat bagaimana dia dimusnahkan?"

Dua orang itu kemudian beranjak dari duduk mereka. Luhan menatap kedua orang itu dengan mata yang menyipit. Menatap Chen kemudian, dan Chen hanya menatap Luhan dengan penuh tanya. Kenapa Luhan menatapnya seperti itu?

Dasar Chen tidak peka !

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya malas, "Chen, bilang pada Kris.. aku tunggu di lapangan kota. Itu pasti **_Frost_**. Dia membutuhkan bantuan sekarang juga ! Chen.. berjanjilah padaku.. bawa Kris kesana secepat mungkin ! mengerti?"

Chen hanya mengangguk mengerti, "Hati-hati Lu.."

...

.

][ DeathSugar ][

.

…

Luhan berusaha keras untuk menerobos gerombolan manusia itu. Mencoba untuk bisa lebih kedepan, melihat apa yang terjadi didepan sana. Ia tidak peduli nafasnya yang terasa berat karena himpitan-himpitan orang disekitarnya. Sekuat tenaga untuk terus melangkahkan kakinya kedepan, mencoba untuk menolong orang yang ia yakini adalah salah satu dari temannya itu.

Luhan mengumpat ketika seseorang menyikutnya tepat mengenai pelipisnya. Luhan abaikan rasa pening yang menyapanya dan tetap dengan tujuan utamanya.

Menolong orang yang ia yakini sebagai pemegang kekuatan Frost itu.

"permisi.." Luhan sedikit mengerahkan kekuatanya, mencoba untuk mendorong dengan sekuat mungkin. "Ne, permisi Tuan.." hingga akhirnya sosok manis Luhan berhasil berada di deretan depan kerumunan orang itu. Luhan sedikit menyipitkan matanya, mengingat matahari terasa sangat terik siang ini.

Luhan mencoba mencari sosok yang ia yakini sebagai Frost itu dengan penasaran. Matanya mencoba menemukan keberadaan sosok itu, namun nihil. ia masih mengedarkan pandangan, mencoba mencari keberadaan sosok yang ingin ia selamatkan, mencari sosok yang akan menjadi teman barunya, keluarga barunya.

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya frustasi, melihat kearah tiang yang berada dihadapannya itu, namun tiang itu tidak ada siapapun. Oke, hati Luhan sedikit teriris ketika ia melihat tiang dihadapannya itu. Tiang itu berada ditengah lapangan yang cukup luas, ada tumpukan kayu kering dan juga rumput kering dan juga jerami yang mengeliling tiang kayu itu.

Luhan tidak tahu apa yang membuat seluruh orang disini membenci sosok yang akan dibunuh itu. Tidakkah ini terdengar sangat keji?

Dia dibakar hidup-hidup? Dihadapan umum?

Bahkan Luhan yakin, ia pasti telah disiksa lebih dari ini.. Luhan mencoba untuk mencari keberadaan sosok yang ia cari itu, namun masih tetap tidak menemukannya. Luhan butuh Kris dan Chen saat ini. sangat butuh bantuan mereka untuk menyelamatkan keluarga baru mereka.

Luhan menatap perempuan paruh baya disampingnya, sedikit menggigit bibir bawahnya-lagi-dan mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk bertanya, "maaf Nyonya.. kenapa semua orang berkumpul disini?"

Wanita paruh baya itu menatap Luhan dengan tatapan tidak percaya, "Kau tidak tahu? Kau bukan orang sini?"

Luhan menggeleng polos.

"monster itu akan dimusnahkan. Manusia es itu telah membunuh warga desa ini. dan hari ini kami tidak perlu khawatir lagi kalau dia mengamuk." Terlihat kesal.

"Tapi kenap—" Luhan tidak lagi melanjutkan kata-katanya ketika ia mendengar seseorang berteriak kesal. Luhan juga bisa mendengar beberapa orang berbisik, menggunjing, menghina, sumpah serampah lainnya ketika ia melihat sosok laki-laki yang tengah menyeret sosok mungil dibelakangnya dengan sangat kasar.

Luhan menatap tidak suka ketika ia melihat sosok yang dibelakang sana, ia terlihat sangat mengenaskan. Tubuhnya kurus dan pucat. Tidak ada kehidupan dimatanya. Mata itu terlihat mati dan tidak bernyawa. Luhan meneteskan buliran bening miliknya, memegang dadanya yang terasa sangat sesak. Luhan mengutuk semua orang yang menyiksa sosok manis itu.

Dan kekesalan itu semakin memuncak ketika beberapa orang melempari sosok yang sebenarnya sudah tidak berdaya itu, sosok yang terikat dengan rantai besi itu diseret, ditendang dan bahkan dilempari dengan batu atau apapun yang seakan bisa membuat mereka senang. Luhan menangis, dia merutuki dirinya sendiri, kenapa ia tidak bisa berlari dan melindungi sosok itu. Hanya diam berdiri dan menangis?

Begitu lemahkah dirinya? Kenapa dia tidak berani melawan mereka, menggunakan kekuatannya? Luhan hanya bisa mematung ketika ia melihat sosok itu diseret dengan paksa, bahkan lelaki dihadapannya menjambak rambut coklat terang itu dengan kasar ketika sosok itu tersandung dan terjatuh.

"berdiri anak hina! Kau berat!" sebuah tendangan didada sosok itu. Ia tidak melawan, matanya hanya memejam dan beberapa kali terlihat meringis kesakitan. Sosok itu masih tidak bergeming, dia tidak berdiri, dia masih setia dengan posisinya yang mungkin ia sudah lelah.

Orang itu menyeret sosok lemah itu, tidak menghiraukan rengekan dari orang dibelakangnya itu. Beberapa orang pun ikut membantu menyeret sosok itu. Membantunya menuju ke tiang yang sudah disiapkan tadi dan kemudian mengikatnya.

Luhan yang melihat itu masih membatu, apa yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini? haruskah ia berlari dan melindungi sosok itu? Luhan melihat sekeliling, berharap Kris dan Chen datang membantunya namun tidak sesuai harapannya. Kemana mereka berdua?

Ayolah Luhan, kau tidak seharusnya bergantung pada Kris ! Kris sudah sering terluka karena melindungimu, dan sekaranglah saatnya untukmu bergerak sesuai kemauanmu sendiri.

Luhan masih berdiri mematung. Tunggu apa lagi kau Xi Luhan! Menunggu sosok itu menjadi arang? Luhan menahan semua amarahnya, dan ia berlari sekuat tenaganya ketika laki-laki paruh baya itu, menuangkan minyak pada kayu yang mengutari tiang yang mengikat sosok tak berdaya itu dan kemudian menjatuhkan korek api disana.

Api itu menyala sempurna bersamaan dengan Luhan yang melompat kesana mencoba untuk meraih sosok tak berdaya yang ternyata tengah menangis itu dan kemudian memeluknya erat.

"kau tidak perlu takut.. ada aku disini.. aku disini akan melindungimu.. aku janji."

**TBC**

**BIG THANKS TO :**

| samiyatuara09 | blackkamjong | Kim Sun Mii | kiochan

Yang sudah mau bacaaa dan review 3

Nah ada beberapa Review yang mau aku bales disini.. karena masih nga ngeh cara make ffn *dikepret*

**blackkamjong**

ah soal kekuatan Lay di Prolog itu, aku kan nyari reverensi itu kekuatan Lay itu simbolnya Unicorn dan kekuatannya itu Pegasus gitu sih buat nyembuhin. jadinya aku tulis begitu. _ Mian.. nanti aku cari referensi lagi buat yang satu ini. heheh

dan untuk review yang lain .. hohoho makasih banyak ! aku jadi makin semangat buat nulis. Hehehehe *ciumin satu-satu*

Ehem.. DeathSugar disini~ sebagai perkenalan bisa dipanggil Chuu hehe XD

Bagaimana ? ada yang baca kah fanfic ini ? hehehe ..

Bahasanya ngebosenin dan berbelit yak ? :')

Ah aku telat apdet dari perkiraan.. Aku kira bakalan apdet cepet ternyata ada masalah sama mood dan something nightmare. Hahaha …

Band favoriteku yang aku ikutin dari mereka lahir bubar kemarin . Hahaha.. sedih banget yak. :v

Dan ngeselinnya itu dulu ada pengumuman mereka disband setelah single mereka dari Jepang sampe ke tangan aku . :'v siangnya sampe malamnya mereka ngumunin mau bubar. Hahaha…

Kokoro daijobu .. *kok jadi curhat?*

Ok.. aku author baru disini. Dan sangat menanti kritik dan sarannya dari kalian semua. _

Need to review ? :3

Hehehe~

**_©DeathSugar _**

30 April 2015


	3. Chapter 3

Title : The Lost Symbol

Author : _DeathSugar _

Chapter : 2 - Promise

Cast : EXO | Luhan | Kris Wu, and some OC here. ww

Genre : Fantasy | Action | Violence | BL | slight romance

Disclaim : I'm not own that boys here, I just own story line and dirty mind on my head (and the precious deer here :p )

Comment : HunHan is Justice ! *dikepret* mohon kritik dan sarannya~ '3')/

Oh iya ada yang nanya ini nanti bakal Pairnya siapa aja kan.. ini cerita pairnya rada rumit jujuran aja.. tapi serius sih.. aku ga mau nonjolin 'kisah cintanya' palingan Slight ajalah.. buat bumbu.. tapi kalau sedikit buat doki-doki(?) ada nanti si anu sama si anu, dan si anu sama si anu sama si anu sama si anu yang ceritanya cinta segi-segian(?). XD wkwkwk ya ditunggu ajalah..

Btw.. aku itu Hard Shipper **HunHan** dan **KrisHan**.. jadi ya begitu lah .. wkwk XD soal KrisTao atau KRay.. hm.. gimana ya.. XD wkwkw Eh btw aku ga nyangka ini ff sidernya banyak.. ah ayolah tinggalin reviewnya~

][ **_DeathSugar_** ][

Present and Enjoy~

~…x…~

Kris berlari sekuat tenaganya, mengabaikan nafasnya yang terengah dan juga beberapa orang yang mengumpatinya karena ia menabraknya dan berlalu begitu saja tanpa permintaan maaf yang baik. Kris tidak perduli, ia tidak perduli mereka yang mengumpatinya, mengatakan ia kurang ajar ataupun tidak tahu sopan satun. Kris tidak perduli, yang ia perdulikan ialah.. Luhan.

Kris juga tidak memperdulikan teriakan Chen yang berlari dibelakangnya yang mengejarnya, Kris juga tidak perduli ketika ia tersandung dan terjatuh dan kembali bangkit secepatnya. Kris tidak perduli apapun saat ini, selain keselamatan Luhan.

Chen yang berada dibelakang Kris hanya mendengus kesal ketika Kris tidak memperhatikan dirinya—teriakannya maksudnya—untuk menunggunya. Chen juga kesal saat Kris begitu marah ketika ia memberitahu tentang pesan Luhan. Chen juga kesal ketika Kris mengatainya bodoh karena membiarkan Luhan sendirian. Chen tahu Kris khawatir, namun tidak dengan menyalahkan semuanya pada Chen juga 'kan?

Chen tidak henti-hentinya menggerutu karena harus berlari menyusul Kris yang terlihat sangat marah—dan jujur itu membuat Chen takut. Kris menggeratkan tangannya dan bahkan Chen bisa melihat dengan sangat jelas aura Kris terlihat menakutkan.

Kris berteriak keras ketika ia berada di lapangan kota yang dimana sudah banyak sekali manusia yang berkumpul disana, saling berdesak-desak. "MINGGIR ATAU AKU AKAN MEMBUAT KALIAN MENJADI ARANG!"

Api disekitar tubuh Kris seketika berkobar, membumbung tinggi dengan suara ledakan yang keras. Chen terdiam diposisinya ketika sebuah sekat tidak nyata seakan menahannya untuk maju. Api milik Kris itu membesar bersamaan dengan suara ledakan yang disertai angin yang begitu kencang yang terasa panas. Chen tidak tahu kenapa ada sekat ini. Chen tahu sekat ini milik Luhan. Chen menatap simbol scorpion ditangan kirinya. Simbol itu berkilat.

Perjanjian itu bekerja ?

Luhan melindunginya?

Atau justru melindungi Kris ?

Chen masih berdiri mematung. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Orang-orang yang berkumpul dihadapan Kris tak lagi sadarkan diri. Entah pingsan atau mati. Chen juga bisa melihat api yang menyala mengingkari sebuah tiang.

Chen mencoba untuk beranjak dari sana, berusaha untuk menjauhi Kris yang terbakar emosinya dan mencari celah untuk mendekat kearah tiang itu. Chen bahkan bisa melihat sebuah sekat berwarna biru yang berada ditengah lingkaran api yang berkobar itu.

"Kris! Luhan ada disana.. dia berada ditiang yang terbakar itu!" Chen berteriak. Berharap amarah Kris tidak membuatnya menjadi tuli seketika.

Chen berharap Kris tidak lepas kendali dan menghancurkan desa ini. Namun sepertinya harapannya salah, Api yang berkobar itu semakin membumbung tinggi, semakin menyala, dan seakan berkumpul menjadi satu. Dari api yang Kris ciptakan itu—yang membumbung ke langit itu—menjadi sebuah bola api yang besar dan kemudian sebuah auman bergema. Chen menatap sesuatu yang terbakar diatas sana.

Chen menelan ludahnya takut ketika ia melihat itu. Ini kedua kalinya ia harus melihat naga milik Kris itu. Sebuah naga api yang begitu gagah. "Kris…"

Naga itu menyemburkan api dari mulutnya dan membakar semua yang tersentuh api miliknya. Kris benar-benar marah. Matanya berkilat bersamaan dengan api yang semakin berkobar besar. Kris tidak menghiraukan teriakan Chen, ia tidak peduli pada apapun selain Luhan saat ini. Ia bahkan tidak takut ketika beberapa orang terdengar berteriak dan menyebutnya monster. Puluhan orang berlari menjauhi desa itu, terjatuh dan kembali bangun.

Kris bahkan tidak perduli ketika ia melihat seorang laki-laki yang tadi berteriak-teriak dengan sangat keras—menantang Kris—mulai menjerit kesakitan ketika api milik Kris membakarnya.

"KRIS ! PADAMKAN APIMU!" itu suara Chen. Kris bisa melihat Chen ketika pemuda itu sekarang berdiri disamping sebuah tiang yang mulai terbakar. Kris bisa tahu itu bukan api miliknya. "Apimu akan membakar Luhan juga! Luhan tidak sadarkan diri didalam sini!"

Kris mengumpat pelan, seketika ia mengarahkan api miliknya kearah tiang yang mulai terbakar itu. Api itu berkobar, menyentuh api yang mengelilingi tiang itu, semakin besar dan kemudian api itu hilang, Api Kris seakan menelan api yang digunakan penduduk desa itu mencoba membakar Luhan dan pemuda yang diseret tadi. dan bersamaan dengan itu, naga yang sedari tadi membumbung tinggi itu hilang layaknya diterpa angin.

Kris bisa melihat Luhan yang terpejam dengan seseorang yang berada dalam dekapannya. Kris bisa melihat sekat biru yang melindungi Luhan dengan seseorang yang berada dalam dekapannya. Kris seketika berlari, berlari menuju Luhan, tidak menghiraukan beberapa orang yang tergeletak dan ia injak tadi. Ia juga tidak perduli ketika melewati seorang perempuan yang mulai hangus terbakar apinya. Kris tidak memperdulikan apapun selain Luhan saat ini.

Tangan Kris terulur ketika ia berada didepan sekat berwarna biru yang berkilat ketika tersentuh cahaya matahari. Sekat itu terlihat retak disebagian sisinya. Kris mencoba menyentuh sekat itu, namun sebuah hentakan mencegahnya. Kris menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan, mencoba mengatur emosi dan juga nafasnya, dan kemudian menghentakkan tangan kirinya, membuat sebuah api dari sana dan kemudian melemparkan kearah sekat itu.

Bola-bola api Kris seakan lenyap ketika menyentuh sekat itu. Seakan sekat itu melahap bola-bola miliknya. Kris jengah, emosinya tak lagi bisa atur. Keadaan Luhan didalam sana membuatnya begitu frustasi dan mengutuk kecerobohannya untuk melindungi Luhan. Kris dengan berat dari, menghentakkan lagi tangan kirinya dan kobaran api yang jauh lebih besar berkobar dari tangannya, menghantamkan bola-bola api kearah sekat yang sudah mulai retak itu, dan pada bola api terakhir itu, Kris berteriak dan sebuah ledakan yang disertai angin yang berhembus dengan hawa panas terasa membakar, dan kemudian sekat biru yang melindungi Luhan itu semakin retak dan kemudian pecah.

Kris seketika meraih tubuh Luhan yang tidak sadarkan diri itu, mendekapnya kuat. Tangannya beberapa kali menepuk pipi pemuda itu, tidak terlalu kuat namun Kris rasa itu cukup untuk membuat sosok manis itu membuka matanya, walau kenyataannya mata itu belum terbuka sedikitpun.

Sementara Chen, Chen menatap pemuda yang Kris singkirkan dengan paksa dari pelukan Luhan tadi, kemudian membawa tubuh ringkih—namun berat untuk Chen—dan menjadikan pahanya sebagai bantalan kepala sosok ringkih itu.

Chen juga bisa melihat wajah Luhan yang pucat dengan keringat yang membasahi tubuhnya. Chen bisa melihat Kris yang terlihat frustasi ketika panggilannya sama sekali tidak membuahkan hasil. Hingga beberapa kali Kris terlihat mengguncang tubuh mungil Luhan dan perlahan mata itu terbuka, bibirnya terlihat mengucapkan sesuatu, namun Chen tidak mendengar apapun.

Sementara Kris, ia semakin meraih tubuh mungil itu dalam dekapannya. Lirih, ia bisa mendengar suara itu dengan pendengarannya. Walau lirih ia masih bisa mendengar apa yang Luhan ucapkan, "Y-Yi-fan.. I-Ibu..a..aku..t-ta-takut.." dan ketika Kris melepas dekapan eratnya untuk melihat wajah Luhan, Kris melihat setetes buliran bening menggantung di pucuk mata Luhan.

Dan hati Kris seketika sesak.

.

…

][ **_The Lost Symbol_** ][

…

.

_Sosok mungil itu menangis ditengah kerumunan orang-orang yang melihatnya dengan tatapan jijik. Tangan mungilnya menghapus air matanya dengan kasar. Sosok mungil itu duduk disamping sosok lain yang tergeletak disampingnya dengan keadaan yang sangat mengenaskan. Tubuhnya dipenuhi luka, darah segar mengalir di pelipisnya. Rambut hitam itu kusut, terlihat beberapa luka yang masih mengucur darah segar dan beberapa bercak darah yang mulai mengering._

"Ibu.. Ibu...!" _sosok mungil itu berteriak. Menguncang tubuh perempuan yang sudah tak bergerak itu dengan isakan dan bahu yang bergetar._ "IBU! Lulu takut! Ibuuu!"

_Sosok mungil itu kembali berteriak ketika tangan mungilnya mengguncang tubuh ibunya yang tidak bergerak. Matanya yang berair menatap kearah semua orang yang melihatnya dengan tatapan jijik dan tidak diharapkan itu. Mulut mungilnya bergerak, bahu mungilnya yang kurus juga ikut bergetar; takut._

"K-kenapa?" _bibir itu kembali bertanya seraya tangan mungilnya yang kini sudah berbalut dengan darah milik ibunya._ "Kenapa kalian membuat ibuku tidak bergerak?"

_Tidak ada jawaban. Hanya ada bisikan, umpatan, cacian dan makian. Sumpah serampah, kutukan dan apapun dapat sosok mungil itu dengar. _

"Kenapa kalian membuat ibuku tidak bergerak_?!" ia sedikit berteriak. Kedua matanya berkilat marah. Air matanya masih mengalir, bahunya bergetar diikuti dengan nafasnya yang tidak beratur. _

"KENAPA KALIAN MEMBUAT IBUKU TIDAK BERGERAK?!" _ia kembali mengulangi pertanyaan yang sama, menatap semua orang yang menatapnya. Namun tetap sama, mereka tidak memberi jawaban apapun, hanya ada tatapan yang masih sama dengan yang tadi. _

_Sosok mungil itu kembali menatap ibunya, menatap sosok ibunya yang sudah tidak bergerak, dan kemudian memeluk tubuh yang perlahan dingin itu dengan erat._ "Ibu.. jangan tinggalkan Lulu sendiri.. Ibu.." _masih tidak ada jawaban_, "kenapa ibu tidak membuka mata ibu?" _tangan mungil itu mengusap wajah ibunya yang penuh dengan darah itu lembut. Menyibakkan rambut-rambut hitam ibunya yang menutupi sebagian sisi wajahnya. Tangan mungil itu bergetar, bibirnya bergumam tidak jelas. Dan ketika ia kembali menatap semua orang yang mengelilinginya dengan ibunya, sebuah batu mendarat di punggung kirinya. Ia meringis menahan sakit, menatap kearah asal batu itu dilemparkan. _

"anak itu pasti seperti ibunya!" _seseorang membuka suaranya,_ "ibunya penyihir.. dan dia pasti juga penyihir.."

"IBUKU BUKAN PENYIHIR!" _bibir mungil itu kembali terbuka. Jujur, tenggorokan terasa kering dan sakit saat ini. ia terlalu banyak berteriak dan menangis namun rasa kesal dihatinya membuat semua itu tidak terlalu membuatnya harus mengeluh_.

"kalau bukan penyihir lalu apa? Cenayan? Dukun?" _sosok lain menimpali. Tidakkah mereka terlalu kasar dan kejam pada anak kecil berusia lima tahun? Tidakkah mereka merasa kasihan dan iba ? _

_Tidakkah mereka memiliki hati? _

_Maka jawabannya adalah tidak. _

_Mereka kembali melempari sosok mungil itu dengan batu, tanpa kasihan. Bahkan ketika batu itu mengenai kepalanya dan mengeluarkan darah terdengar beberapa orang yang justru tertawa dan memberinya sumpah serampah dan kata 'mati' yang beberapa kali sosok mungil itu dengar. _

_Sosok mungil itu memeluk ibunya erat, memegang jemari ibunya yang sudah dingin masih dengan isakannya. Bahu mungil itu makin bergetar ketika ia kembali terhantam sebuah batu. Tangisan bahkan semakin keras bersamaan dengan semakin sering tubuh mungil itu terkena lemparan batu. _

"BERHENTII!" _suara mungil lain kembali terdengar. _

_Sosok mungil—Lulu mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi hanya dia ternggelamkan dalam dada sang ibu yang semakin terasa dingin. Wajahnya sudah penuh dengan bekas darah ibu. _

"Jangan sakiti Lulu lagi!"

"Tuan Muda Yi Fan, apa yang anda lakukan disini?" _sebuah suara lain datang. Kemudian duduk mensejajarkan diri dengan sosok mungil—Yi Fan yang terlihat marah. _

"mereka menyakiti Lulu, Ming!" _Yi Fan terlihat kesal. Mata polosnya berkilat marah menatap sosok dihadapannya itu._ "Mereka jahat!" _Yi Fan menepis tangan Ming yang ingin menyentuhnya, dan kemudian berlari kearah Lulu yang masih terduduk itu. _

"Yi Fan.. kenapa mereka membuat Ibu Lulu tidak bergerak?"

_Dia menangis. _

"kenapa mereka membuat Ibu Lulu menjadi dingin seperti ini?" _Hening_. "Kenapa mereka membuat Ibuku tidak bernafas?"

_Masih tidak ada jawaban. _

"kenapa mereka membuat Ibuku menjadi seperti ini! Aku benci mereka, Yi Fan.. Aku benci mereka! Hiks hiks.."

.

…

][ **_The Lost Symbol_** ][

…

.

Kris masih terdiam ketika ia membawa sosok yang masih terpejam itu dalam gendongannya, mencoba tidak mendengarkan gumaman apapun yang Luhan gumamkan, namun ia tidak bisa. Kris bisa mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas , walau gumaman itu begitu lirih tak lebih dari sebuah bisikan. Dan Kris begitu membenci ini.

Mengabaikan Chen yang dengar kesusahan ketika ia membawa sosok lain—yang Kris singkirkan dari pelukan Luhan secara paksa dan -sedikit- kasar. Kris tidak peduli siapa sosok itu. Ia tidak peduli entah sosok itu Frost atau apapun, Kris tidak peduli apapun selain keadaan Luhan saat ini. Kris bahkan tidak peduli dengan desa dibelakang mereka yang sudah tenggelam dalam bara api yang berkobar. Ya, Kris membakar habis desa itu. Ia terlalu marah, ia bahkan tidak peduli dengan penduduknya yang sebagian juga ikut terbakar dan mungkin hampir seluruh penduduk desa itu sekarang sudah mati menjadi arang.

"Kris.. disana ada gubuk.. tidakkah lebih baik jika kita kesana sebentar?"

Kris menatap Chen sejenak, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. "Kau bisa menjaga Luhan sementara aku akan mencari bantuan tabib.. mungkin." Itu Suara Chen.

Kris melirik Chen melalui ekor matanya, kemudian membuka mulutnya, "biar aku yang mencari bantuan."

"Dengan muka sedatar dan sedingin itu? Aku yakin orang akan langsung lari jika melihatmu." Chen mencibir.

Hening kembali. Chen maupun tidak bersuara ketika langkah mereka sampai didepan gubuk lusuh itu. Chen beberapa kali mengucapkan salam, namun tidak ada jawaban, "tempat ini sepertinya kosong." Chen melangkahkan kakinya masuk, mengitarkan pandangannya pada seluruh ruangan dan setelah yakin kalau gubuk itu kosong, ia mengangkat ibu jarinya dan kemudian tersenyum lebar.

Kris masuk dan kemudian menyandarkan tubuh lemah Luhan—yang mulai demam—dan melepas jubah hitam yang menutupi mantel hitamnya yang kemudian ia letakkan ditanah dan membaringkan tubuh diatas jubahnya itu.

"Apa Luhan baik-baik saja? Dia terlihat pucat.."

"Kurasa tidak.. bagaimana dengan dia?" Kris menunjuk sosok mungil yang sama belum sadarkan diri dengan dagunya dan hanya dijawab Chen dengan mengangkat pundaknya. "aku tidak tahu.. mungkin hanya pingsan. Baiklah aku akan mencari bantuan."

Chen baru saja hendak melangkahkan kakinya ketika matanya menatap sosok lain yang berdiri didepan pintu dengan wajah yang menunduk. Chen mengamati dari atas kebawah sosok yang mematung itu. Tidak terlihat mencurigakan pikirnya.

"kau siapa?" Chen sok galak.

"um… aku.. aku.."

"Aku apa?!"

"Aku hanya ingin melihat keadaan Minseok.." Lirih

"Minseok?"

Sosok itu mengangguk. Melirik kearah Chen sekilas—dan karena takut—dan kemudian tertunduk lagi. "a-aku temannya.. dan a-aku..aku.. bisa membantu merawat Minseok dan orang itu.." sosok itu melirik kearah Luhan dan menatap Kris sekilas dan ketika tatapan mereka bertemu, Kris menatap sosok itu tidak percaya, "Zhang Yixing?!"

"Yi Fan?!"

…

Ya, setelah pertemuan Kris dan orang yang bernama Zhang Yixing itu –dan mendadak Chen merasa seperti orang yang asing diantara mereka berempat- Kris masih tidak terlalu banyak membuka suara. Oh dan satu kejutan lagi bagi Chen –dan Kris- karena Yixing juga memiliki kekuatan. Symbol Unicorn ditangan kanannya, pemegang kekuatan Healing.—Penyembuh.

Chen bahkan juga baru tahu kalau ternyata Kris dan Yixing adalah teman saat kecil sebelum akhirnya Yixing memilih meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Wu—karena tuannya juga pergi. Keluarga Wu? Oh tentu saja, Kris adalah anak dari keluarga bangsawan—walau akhirnya memilih untuk pergi –dan melarikan diri bersama Luhan- dan meninggalkan keluarganya. Dan Yixing yang ternyata juga teman Minseok itu, ketika ia memilih meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Wu untuk mencari Tuan Wu Yi Fan—katanya.

"aku selalu diam-diam memberi Minseok makan, walau sebenarnya itu sudah tidak pantas disebut makanan, sih." Yixing menunduk, "dan juga itu terjadi beberapa tahun yang lalu, ketika saat itu aku baru saja sampai desa ini dan aku tidak sengaja menemukannya didalam gudang yang sangat usang. Dia menangis, dan ketika itu dia bilang kalau dia lapar. Aku memberinya sedikit makanan atas upahku bekerja hari ini dan hampir setiap hari aku menemui Minseok secara diam-diam dan hari ini—kejadian ini terjadi."

Chen mengangguk, sedikit membuka bibirnya kemudian mengatup lagi hingga akhirnya Kris yang membuka suara, "kau.. Yixing tidakkah kau ingin ikut bersama kami?" Kris menatap Yixing yang saat ini masih sibuk dengan Si Minseok itu dan Yixing hanya tersenyum manis, menampilkan lesung pipinya, "perintahmu adalah kewajiban bagiku, Tuan."

Kris mendesah berat, "ini bukan perintah—aku memberimu kebebasan untuk memilih jalanmu sendiri. Kau mau ikut bersama kami mencari teman-teman kita yang lain sementara menunggu Minseok itu—" Kris menunjuk Minseok dengan dagunya, "dan juga Luhan sadar.."

Yixing tersenyum lagi, kemudian meletakkan selimut yang menyelimuti tubuh Minseok—sebenarnya itu jubah milik Chen—dan melangkahkan kakinya kearah pemuda berhidung mancung itu. "hidupku kuserahkan padamu tuan.. aku ikut denganmu.."

Dan kemudian Kris tersenyum.

.

.

.

Ini sudah hari kedua dan Luhan belum sadar dan bahkan belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan membuka matanya, dan itu sungguh membuat Kris terlihat begitu gusar. Matanya masih menatap sosok manis yang memejamkan matanya itu. tangannya menggenggam erat jemari tangan milik Luhan. Kris sendiri tidak tahu apa yang membuat sosok dihapannya itu begitu betah untuk menutup matanya. Minseok sudah membuka matanya kemarin—Ya, walau ada sedikit insiden yang membuat semua orang didalam gubuk itu kaget, sih. Ketika Minseok sadar dan dia berteriak ketakutan dan seketika tempat itu menjadi beku—tapi kenapa Luhan belum juga membuka matanya?

Yixing bilang kalau Luhan sebenarnya baik-baik saja, tapi entah kenapa setiap Yixing mencoba untuk mengobatinya, Yixing selalu merasa ada sebuat benteng yang menghalanginya. Yixing tidak tahu apa itu, namun yang pasti ini berarti tidak baik.

"aku akan keluar sebentar untuk mencari obat.. Yifan.. bisakah kau menjaga Minseok sebentar?" Yixing melirik sekilas kearah Minseok yang tertidur setelah ia selesai memakan semangkuk bubur yang Yixing masak tadi.

Hanya ada sebuah anggukan dari Kris – orang yang Yixing maksud dengan Yifan tadi – sebelum akhirnya bibir itu terbuka untuk mengucapkan sebuah kalimat, "hati-hati.. jangan pulang terlalu malam.."

Dan Yixing hanya tersenyum tipis.

"sa—er..aku mengerti.."

Selepas pintu tertutup, Kris menghembuskan nafasnya berat. Menatap sosok Luhan yang belum membuka mata itu sedih. Chen sedang pergi mencari makanan saat ini, hanya ada dia, Luhan dan bocah es yang tertidur itu. Kris mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah Luhan, dan mengulurkan tangannya, mengusap pelan surai coklat caramel itu lembut. "sampai kapan kau menutup matamu seperti ini, hm?"

Kris tersenyum pilu, mata tajamnya perlahan berubah sendu, tatkala ia menatap wajah pucat itu. Mengusap wajah cantik itu, menelusuri lekuk pahatan sempurna dari Tuhan itu dengan lembut, dan kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah itu.

Mencium lembut kening Luhan, kemudian turun ke sepasang mata yang terpejam itu, pipi, hidung dan berakhir kebibir plum itu, lembut dan lama. Seakan menyalurkan semua perasaan dalam hatinya. Entah perasaan apa yang coba Kris salurkan lewat tautan bibir itu. Yang pasti saat tautan bibir itu semakin dalam.. air mata Kris jatuh tepat diwajah Luhan. Dan ketika tautan bibir itu terlepas, perlahan mata tertutup itu seakan mengerjab.

Dan perlahan, mata candy itu terbuka walau terlihat lelah dan dan lemah.

"kau membuka matamu, hm?" Kris tersenyum. Mengusap kening itu lagi, dan kemudian menciumnya. "aku hampir saja membuatmu bangun secara paksa kau tahu.."

Sebuah senyuman tipis terukir dibibir tipis yang basah itu.. "terima kasih sudah membangunkanku dari mimpi buruk itu.."

Luhan mengambil tangan Kris kemudian mengusap symbol naga ditelapak tangan Kris yang berkilat seraya tersenyum, "terimakasih banyak. Apa tadi sakit?"

Kris tersenyum tipis, "tidak terlalu.. hanya sedikit butuh banyak tenaga untuk menyadarkan 'siapa kau sebenarnya'.." hening sejenak, "dan bocah es yang kau selamatkan itu.. kau tahu.. aku hampir membunuhnya."

Luhan tersenyum sekilas, "ya.. seharusnya aku sadar 'siapa aku'. Maaf.. terima kasih.."

.

.

Chen mematung didepan pintu ketika ia hendak saja masuk kedalam gubuk – yang mendadak menjadi rumah mereka berlima – ketika matanya yang polos menatap pemandangan yang begitu asing baginya. Pemadangan ketika seorang Kris menangis – oke, Chen ralat, meneteskan air matanya – sementara bibirnya tengah dengan syahdu menganggut bibir tipis milik Luhan.

Chen kaget, tentu saja. Ia tidak tahu kalau ternyata Kris dan Luhan ternyata begitu. Chen tahu kalau Luhan dan Kris itu dekat tapi ia tidak tahu kalau ternyata mereka 'berbelok'. Oh ayolah.. Chen tahu kalau Luhan memang cantik dan manis.. dan juga terkadang terlihat menggemaskan, namun bagaimanapun mereka adalah laki-laki 'kan.

Dunia benar-benar akan kiamat sepertinya.

"kau membuka matamu, hm?" Chen bisa mendengar dengan samar suara berat Kris "aku hampir saja membuatmu bangun secara paksa kau tahu.." Chen makin mengeratkan keningnya. Mencoba mencerna apa yang Kris maksud dengan kata 'bangun'.. mungkinkah..

Hoo.. Chen menepuk-nepuk pipinya dan kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. Mengusir segala setan yang mencoba merasuki pikirannya dengan semua prasangka buruk dan hal mesum lainnya.

"terima kasih sudah membangunkanku dari mimpi buruk itu.."

Chen bisa mendengar suara lain walau itu lirih.. itu suara Luhan. Chen hendak saja masuk ketika perasaan senang mendadak menyelimuti hatinya.. namun kakinya mendadak berhenti ketika suara Kris kembali terdengar, "tidak terlalu.. hanya sedikit butuh banyak tenaga untuk menyadarkan 'siapa kau sebenarnya'.." hening sejenak, "dan bocah es yang kau selamatkan itu.. kau tahu.. aku hampir membunuhnya."

Chen kembali menggerutkan keningnya ketika kata 'siapa kau sebenarnya' terdengar begitu ambigu baginya. Siapa Luhan sebenarnya? Bukankah Luhan sama seperti dia dan Kris? Tapi kenapa ketika bayangan tentang pertemuan pertamanya dengan Luhan kembali membuat Chen ragu dengan siapa Luhan sebenarnya.

Kris dan Luhan memang penuh misteri, pikir Chen awalnya. Tapi Kris tidak semisterius Luhan. Chen bisa melihat mata rusa itu penuh dengan luka.. namun Chen tidak bisa memastikan.

Dan perjanjian dengan Luhan beberapa hari yang lalu juga membuatnya berfikir.. 'mungkinkah Luhan hanya pemilik kekuatan seperti dirinya.. atau ada hal lain?'

Entahlah.. Chen tidak tahu.. yang ia tahu pasti saat ini ialah.. Luhan sudah bangun dan perutnya sudah minta untuk diisi. Chen sudah sangat lapar sekali saat ini.

Chen mengetuk pintu itu, kemudian bersua, "Aku pulang!" ucapnya sebiasa mungkin ketika mata unta miliknya bertemu langsung dengan Kris dan juga Luhan.

.

…

][ **_DeathSugar_** ][

…

.

"Huang Zitao…" Yixing mengetuk pintu rumah itu beberapa kali seraya memanggil nama pemilik rumah itu. Seperti tidak mendapat jawaban apapun dari dalam sana, Yixing memberanikan diri untuk membuka pintu itu. Tidak terkunci.

Yixing mencoba berhati-hati ketika kaki jenjangnya dengan perlahan membawanya melewati sebuah ruang tamu dan menuju sebuah anak tangga dari kayu menuju kelantai atas.

"Tao.. kau mendengarku.. ini aku Lay.."

Yixing—atau orang yang menyebutnya dirinya dengan Lay itu membelalakan matanya ketika mata teduh miliknya menatap dua mayat yang tergeletak tak bernyawa dengan darah yang menggelinang dilantai milik keluarga Huang ini.

Yixing menutup bibirnya, ketika sebuah hentakan dari dalam perutnya membuatnya ingin muntah, bau anyir darah yang menusuk indra penciumannya benar-benar membuat isi perutnya ingin dikeluarkan.

Yixing tahu siapa yang melakukan ini, namun ia tidak tahu apa yang membuat orang itu sampai melakukan ini. Ia hanya meninggalkannya selama tiga hari dan keadaannya bisa seperti ini.

'Tao.. kau dimana.. aku Lay, Xing-Gege.." Yixing kembali melangkahkan kakinya ketika ia sudah cukup bisa mengendalikan rasa mualnya. Kakinya melangkahi mayat laki-laki tambun itu, kemudian mengetuk pintu kamar yang tertutup rapat itu. Mengetuknya perlahan, tidak ingin membuat orang yang berada didalam sana takut.

"Tao-ya.." lembut. Suara pemuda dengan lesung pipi itu terdengar lembut dan hangat. Disusul dengan sebuah derap langkah kaki dan pintu yang terbuka dengan sangat kasar. Yixing hampir saja terjungkal kebelakang ketika tubuh jangkung itu menerjangnya, memeluknya dengan erat.

"Ge.. aku takut ge.. mereka hampir saja membunuhku tadi.. dan aku tidak sengaja membunuh mereka. Aku menghentikan waktu dan kemudian aku kalap.. menusukkan pedang itu keperut pria itu dan kemudian menebas leher pria satunya."

"kenapa mereka mencoba untuk membunuhmu, hm?"

"mereka ingin menjual Gege.. dan aku menolak memberitahu dimana Gege berada.. lalu mereka memukulku.. menyeretku. Aku takut.. aku kalut.. tiba-tiba saja semua terasa berhenti dan kemudian aku mengambil pedang disana.. dan.." pemuda dengan mata sembab karena air mata itu tidak lagi melanjutkan kata-katanya ketika Yixing memeluknya, mengusap punggung pemuda itu dan kemudian menatap mata pemuda itu lembut. Yixing tersenyum, menampilkan lesung pipinya, mengusap lembut rambut hitam itu, "kita pergi dari sini, ne.. kita sudah menemukan saudara kita yang lain.. sama seperti kita.."

xxxXXxxx

Luhan tertawa ketika ia menatap pemuda dengan pipi gembul itu menatap Kris dengan tatapan tidak suka. Pemuda itu—Minseok memeluk Luhan dengan sangat erat bahkan ketika Kris berusaha membuat pemuda itu menyingkir dari Luhan karena menurut Kris, Luhan masih butuh istirahat.

"Ya! Baozi.. apa yang kau lakukan?" Chen protes sebuah kulit pisang mendarat dengan sangat indah diatas kepalanya. Luhan yang melihat itu hanya semakin tertawa.

Kris hendak saja membuka mulutnya ketika pintu itu terbuka, menampilkan sosok Yixing dengan wajah kalut, dan dengan seorang pemuda bermata panda dibelakangnya. Kris menatap kedua sosok itu sebelum akhirnya suara Luhan mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Kau Zhang Yixing?" Luhan tersenyum. Jemari mungilnya masih membelai surai hitam milik Minseok itu. Sementara orang yang disebut hanya tersenyum lembut dan menatap Luhan dan Kris bergantian.

"terima kasih telah mengobatiku.." Luhan tersenyum lagi. "dan siapa dia?" Luhan menatap kearah Tao sekilas dan tersenyum, "kau.. Ah.. Yixing.. tidakkah kau lelah terus berdiri disana?"

Seakan tahu maksud dari kata-kata Luhan, dia kemudian duduk tepat disebelah Luhan. "jadi kau tahu?"

Luhan masih tersenyum, sedikit mengembungkan pipinya, "aku bisa merasakannya.. jadi dia apa?"

"Namanya Tao, Huang Zitao.. symbol **_Hour Glass_**.." Luhan menatap Tao yang masih menunduk seraya memainkan jemari-jemarinya, yang sesekali melirik kearah Kris. "Tao-ya.. kau takut pada Kris?"

Tao menatap Luhan sekilas sebelum akhirnya kembali menyibukkan dirinya dengan jemari-jemarinya. Luhan sendiri bahkan bisa melihat symbol ditangan kiri Tao, symbol dengan bentuk jam pasir itu.

"Hh.. Minseok—"

"Aku bukan Minseok!" sosok mungil yang sedari tadi sibuk bergelayut ditubuh Luhan membuka suaranya, menatap Luhan dengan tatapan tidak suka ketika Luhan menyebut nama 'Minseok' itu, Ya.. sebenarnya kepada siapapun yang menyebutnya dengan nama Minseok, sih.

"Ah.. soal Frost belum selesai dan sekarang Hour Glass juga.." Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya berat, "aku tidak tahu harus senang atau sedih sekarang.. jadi—"

"Aku yang akan mengurus bocah waktu ini , Lu. Dia tak bisa mengendalikan kekuatanmu 'kan?" Oh, Kris kali ini membuka suara, "dan kau manusia petir.." Kris melirik kearah Chen yang masih sibuk dengan daging bakarnya, "kau akan membantuku mengajari bocah panda ini."

Chen hanya mengangguk dan mengangkat ibu jarinya, sementara mulutnya masih sibuk dengan daging bakar miliknya.

"Bagaimana caranya mengajari Tao?" Yixing membuka suara, menatap kearah Kris dan Chen bergantian,

"jika dia bisa menghentikan waktu, mungkin dia juga bisa menghentikan petir milikku.."

Dan seketika kepala Chen kembali dihadiahi kulit pisang, Yixing yang melakukan itu kali ini.

"aku akan membunuhmu jika kau membuat Tao dalam bahaya!"

Dan tawa penghuni gubuk kecil itu membuat gubuk kecil itu terasa hangat malam ini..

.

.

.

To be continued~

Akhirnya apdet juga. Chuu sibuk banget sama kerjaan dan beberapa hal yang ganggu mood buat nulis. Aku ga begitu pede sama Chapter kali ini. Ga tahu kenapa kok kayaknya terlalu aku paksain alurnya.

Alurnya ga nyambung .. konfliknya ga begitu nyambung satu sama lain.

Kemunculan dua tokoh dalam satu chap bener-bener kayak di paksain ya?

Kenapa Tao dan Lay udah dimunculin padahal Xiumin aja baru nonggol gitu. Alasannya kenapa mereka udah nonggol karena chapter depan kalau ga chapter 4 itu si Kai udah muncul.. Kai muncul berarti si pororo juga muncul kan ? ._. Dan artinya.. jeng jeng …

Nah Tao yang punya andil besar pas nanti mereka ketemu sama Kai. Alasannya tahu ? ya tunggu dulu aja nanti ya .

Dan juga.. aku ga janji bisa update cepet ya .. karena mengingat aku ini orangnya mood-mood-an(?) gitu .. jadinya ya gitu lah . hehehe~

Udah gitu aja .. need critic dan saran .. jangan lupa review..

©**_DeathSugar_**

24 Mei 2015


End file.
